


A Day In A Life of Eagle

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Miraculous New York Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adorable Kwamis, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Friendship, Gen, High School, New York City, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, United Heroez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Jessica continues to adjust to the life of a being a miraculous holder and an official hero of the United Heroez.
Relationships: Aeon Hill | Uncanny Valley & Jessica Keynes, Jessica Keynes & Liiri, Olympia Hill/Barbara Keynes
Series: Miraculous New York Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Day In A Life of Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my possible upcoming Miraculous New York story. I might post it depending on the feedback to this work.

It was quiet. Jessica Keyes and her new companion, her kwami, Liiri, slept peacefully. Then, the silence was disrupted by the ringing tone of the phone’s alarm. Jessica tried to open her eyes tiredly as she rolled around in her bed. She was tired from burning the midnight oil the night before writing a tune she had in her head, which both Liiri and Aeon greatly advised her from doing.

Liiri however was the opposite. She woke up upon hearing the alarm and sat up on the pillow for a short while before flying up and towards Jessica who was still rolling about.

“Wake up, fledging, you need to get ready for school,” Liiri cooed as she buzzed around Jessica’s head.

“Another five minutes, Lir,” Jessica groaned as she turned over.

“You know your mother doesn’t like it when you are late,” Liiri reminded as she nudged Jessica face. “C’mon, Jess, time to wake up.”

“Alright… alright,” Jessica said tiredly as she got up and sat on the bed dazingly for a while before reaching out towards her phone on the table and turned the alarm off.

“Gosh… so tired,” Jessica said before yawning.

“Well, I told you-” Liiri said chuckling.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I didn’t want to lose the tune, it was just such a good one,” Jessica said.

“I’ll admit though. You do have some talent for music,” Liiri agreed as she remembered the tune. Jessica yawned before plopping back on the bed.

“Get up, Jess. Don’t you know? The early bird catches the worm?” asked Liiri jokingly as she tried to pull Jessica up. “Or perhaps in this case, the early eagle catches the worm.”

Jessica chuckled at Liiri’s joke as she sat up on the edge of the bed. “Always humorous as usual, Liiri,” Jessica said as she petted the kwami that was now sitting beside her. Still tired, Jessica got up and walked towards the bathroom, “I’m going to take a bath. If Aeon or my mom comes by and ask, tell them for me,” Jessica said.

“Sure thing, Jess,” Liiri chirped. “Don’t fall asleep in there, I am you wouldn’t want me to intrude on your privacy to wake you up,” Liiri joked.

“Ha, very funny,” Jessica chuckled sarcastically. “I won’t.”

Later, both Aeon and Jessica walked into their class and towards their seats. It was 15 minutes till class starts but the classroom was already almost full. Jessica and Aeon placed their bag down on their seat before joining their other friends, Emily Rodriguez, Aaron Walker and David Ford.

“Hey girls,” Aaron greeted, leaning on his desk.

“Oh, you two finally arrived. You two are usually the earliest to be here, why are you two late today?” asked Emily curiously.

“Jess slept late last night working on a new tune,” Aeon revealed as Jessica was about to say something.

“Typical for Jess,” Emily commented.

“It was really good one alright? Would hate to let it slip,” Jessica said.

“Can’t wait to hear it,” David said smilingly at Jessica. David was like Jessica, a music enthusiastic. Jessica couldn’t help but fidget her fingers shyly.

“I will send it to you when I complete it,” Jessica said.

“By the way, I managed to snap another clear photo of Eagle last night,” Emily interrupted.

“Really? Let us see,” Aaron said.

Emily’s photo was a clear shot of Eagle standing on top of a building. Jessica tried not to cringe in embarrassment.

“Wow, how did you get this photo?” asked Aaron.

“She landed on top of the building, I could see her outside the windows of the apartment,” Emily said.

“I’m really digging this girl’s look, she looks hot. Way better than her being Sparrow,” Aaron commented.

“I agree, I always thought Sparrow was a male, who would have thought Sparrow was actually a girl? A cute one too,” Emily said.

Jessica could see Aeon looking at her bemusedly as the native American was cringing so hard now from hearing her friends talk about her alter-ego. Jessica had only been Eagle for not even a week and her alter ego had already become a hot topic in her class.

“What about you Jess? What do you think of Eagle?” asked Emily curiously.

“W- Well, I think she’s fine, would like to see how she fare against the bad guys though,” Jessica answered.

“What about you, bro?” Aaron asked David.

“Well, I’ll admit she does looks good. Her suit looks very similar to native American clothing so I’m betting she is one,” David said as he looked at the picture. “But I agree with Jess though, would like to see how she would do fighting against the bad guys.”

“You two are the same, really,” Emily chuckled. “What do you think Aeon? What do you think of Eagle?” asked the blondie.

“Well, I think that as Eagle is still new, chances of her being able to go up against a villain alone and win the fight are 66.8 percent,” Aeon evaluated.

“There you go with the statistics again. Well said though, wonder when we can see her in action,” wondered Emily. Aeon had hung out with the group long enough for them to get used to her way of talking.

Soon, class started. Jessica was able to escape the discussion about her alter ego that made her cringe. As Jessica and Aeon returned to their seats, Aeon reminded the native American that she would probably need to get used to others talking about her alter ego in front of her. Both Sparrow and Uncanny Valley wasn’t that popular before there were announced to be official members of Untied Heroez during the parade. They had certainly drawn a lot of attention to themselves, to Eagle in particular. The news that Sparrow was a female was quite a surprise to the citizens of New York city.

The rest of the day was like usual for Jessica. Nothing much had happened during classes and recess. After returning home, Jessica got on with her school work. Then, she spent the rest of her afternoon in her room on her guitar.

“So, this is how your day goes by every day?” asked Liiri as she watched the girl do her school works.

“Something like that,” Jessica answered.

Soon, it was night. Jessica and Aeon headed out to the area around their school to patrol when they saw someone jumped across the roof.

“Are you seeing this?” asked Eagle, not believing a man could just that far.

“Yes, not reading him off any wanted list, he must be new,” Uncanny Valley said.

“Let’s follow him,” Eagle said.

The duo followed the man and watched him stop on top of the museum. The man kneeled and seemingly cut a hole in the roof and jumped down.

“Why this museum keeps on attracting bad guys?” Eagle muttered to herself as she watched.

“What should we do now?” asked Uncanny Valley.

“We take him,” Eagle said confidently.

Eagle and Uncanny Valley jumped down the hole and saw the man standing in front of an exhibition.

“Freeze!” Eagle commanded. “You’re surrounded.”

“Am I now?” asked the man amused.

“What’s so funny?” asked Eagle confused.

“Umm… Eagle? I’m reading high heat signatures coming from his body,” Uncanny Valley informed.

At first, Jessica thought that she and Aeon would be able to take on this seemingly low-level thief as they pounced in to take him. They soon realized how wrong they were as the thief turned around chuckling, his palms glowed red before spewing fire out of it.

“Yikes!” Eagle exclaimed as she dodged the flames.

“He seems to be able to conjure fire,” Uncanny Valley said as she examined the villain.

“Yeah, that’s kind of obvious,” Eagle answered sarcastically as she tried to dodge another blast of flames from the villain, shielding her eyes from the smoke caused by the flames

“Girls,” the man said in a villainous voice. “Call me Flame.”

“Welp, that’s a lame name,” Eagle muttered as she backed near Uncanny Valley in midst of the smoke caused by the fire.

“I agree with you, Eagle. 100 percent,” Uncanny Valley agreed.

“Uncanny, contact the adults, we aren’t going to be able to handle this,” Eagle said as she tried to think of a plan. “And we should probably call the firefighters too,” Eagle added as she noticed the flames getting bigger.

“I suggest you two girls move, wouldn’t want to get your pretty little faces scorched right?” Flame said as he chuckled and spewed more fire.

Eagle and Uncanny Valley moved from their spot quickly and rushed towards the man. Uncanny valley shot a few blasts as Eagle attempted to land a few hits on the villain.

“Why aren’t they here yet?” shouted Eagle as she dodged a blast from Flame.

“I’ve just contacted them,” informed Uncanny Valley. “We need to hold him off for just a bit longer!”

“Easier said than done,” Eagle answered sarcastically as she tried to land a hit in the enemies face as Uncanny Valley shot a few blasts at the villain, who managed to dodge and block them easily.

“Well, to be honest, I’m kinda disappointed to face off against two children rather than New York’s real superheroes,” Flame taunted as fire spewed from his gauntlet, shooting towards Uncanny Valley.

Eagle eyes opened as she saw what was happening. “Not again,” she thought as she quickly jumped in front of the android and shielded themselves from the blast by forming a shield by spinning the weapon in her hand. Eagle could feel the heat radiating as she shielded herself. The smoke from the flames set off the fire sprinkles, raining water down on them.

“Perhaps this is a good time to retreat,” Uncanny Valley said as she looked around, trying to find her way out of the situation.

“Go!” Eagle said gratingly as she strained to block the flames.

“But…” Uncanny Valley said doubtfully.

“Just go!” Eagle urged. “I’ll catch up.”

Uncanny Valley nodded before flying away through the hole of the roof. Eagle then walked backward before she stopped spinning the weapon and jumped away from the blast. Eagle then jumped up the hole in the roof. Uncanny Valley was outside, waiting for her.

“We should go,” Eagle said as she held onto Uncanny Valley as the android flew up.

“Ah ah, where do you think you girls are going?” Flame called up as he flew through the hole of the roof and shot a fiery blast at them. Eagle spun her weapon and tried to block the blast but failed. The blast caused Eagle to lose her grip and fall back onto the roof of the building as Uncanny Valley crashed down beside her, seemingly unconscious.

Groaning from the impact, Eagle tried to get up. The girl saw the android crash down beside her, not getting up. “Uncanny!” Eagle called out worryingly. Then, the girl watched as the villain jumped up and landed in front of her, kicking him before getting up and running away from Uncanny Valley as she tried to lead Flame away from the android.

Flame then shot a blast at Eagle, making her fall on the floor, chuckling as she approached the girl who was backing away from him.

“I’d hate to hurt a pretty girl like you,” Flame said as he grabbed the weapon from Eagle’s hand on tossed it aside, prompting Eagle to back away from him helplessly. “You have heart, you want to do what’s right, why don’t-”

The villain never got to finish what he wanted to say as Eagle quickly kicked him off balance and landed her fist in the man’s stomach and grabbed the man and threw him across the roof and hitting the wall hard, which in doing so, Eagle ripped the man’s right sleeve, revealing a tattoo. Eagle then quickly grabbed her weapon and stood up.

“Save the talk, Flame,” Eagle said. “Liberation!” Eagle said as she released a feather, sending it towards Flame.

“What are-” Flame looked in puzzlement as the feather seemingly entered him.

Eagle could sense Flame’s fears and all negative feelings that could be the key to make him stop. “He surely has a deep hatred for superheroes?” Eagle thought to herself as she tried to use her powers.

“Flame, you are limited and blinded by your hatred for superheroes. I therefore release you from your hatred!” Eagle said. Eagle had expected the man to stop whatever he planned to do, but his reaction was not what the superheroine had expected at all.

The man clutched his head, seemingly in great pain, his body trembling as he yelled. Eagle was confused at what was going on, her powers should be working like this. As Eagle tried to get closer to the villain, she heard him cackle evilly.

“Nice try. Trying to take over my ‘limitation’. But there is where you are wrong girl. Our hatred for supers is what makes u-” Flame never got to finish what he wanted to say as Majestia flew in from behind and tackled the villain, knocking him out.

Eagle sighed in relief at the sight of Majestia. “Thanks goodness you arrived, Majestia!”

“Sorry for the delay, something interfered with the coms, you two did a great job holding up this long,” Majestia said. “Where is Aeon?” Majestia asked after realizing the absent of the android.

‘I’m here,” Uncanny Valley said she walked up towards the two.

“You’re alright?” asked Eagle concerned.

“One of my thrusters seems to be damaged but otherwise, I’m 100 percent operational,” Uncanny Valley informed.

“Alright then, you two better head back home. I’ll drop this guy off in jail,” Majestia said. “Are you sure you can make it back home dear?” asked Majestia looking at Aeon concernedly.

“I’m a 100 percent positive,” Aeon confirmed.

“Alright then,” Majestia said as she picked Flame up and flew up. “See you girls back home,” Majestia said before flying away.

“Well, let’s go, Eagle,” Uncanny Valley said as she offered her hand. Eagle nodded and held onto the android hand, flying away from the museum. As they flew away, Eagle could see the damage done by the battle against Flame, feeling guilty and wondering what if she was stronger and better. “Ladybug’s power would probably be useful to fix all this damage,” Eagle thought to herself.

After reaching their apartment, Jessica let down her transformation in her room after making sure that Aeon will be alright. Liiri buzzed out of the pendant and sat on the table was Jessica plopped down on the chair tiredly. Jessica opened the drawer and took out a packet of biscuits and opened it, laying it in front of the kwami.

“Thanks, Jess,” Liiri thanked before nibbling on the snack. Jessica just sat down; her mind was obviously thinking about something.

“Is something wrong?” asked Liiri concerned for Jessica.

“I’m just wondering… if Ladybug made a mistake giving me this miraculous,” Jessica wondered aloud.

“Nonsense! I’m sure Ladybug saw something in you,” Liiri assured.

“I couldn’t even use ‘Liberation’ properly just now and Aeon got hurt because of me,” Jessica said.

“I know, Jess. But not everyone is perfect, and you’re just starting out,” Liiri said. “It’s normal for people to make mistakes and fail.”

“I just don’t understand why I couldn’t use my powers on Flame,” Jessica said, thinking about what had happened.

“His willpower and hatred for superheroes is quite strong, trying to liberate a person like him is admittedly harder than normal people,” Liiri explained. “But to be honest, I never felt someone who had such strong willpower.”

“Maybe it’s just because I’m not good enough,” Jessica said.

“Jessica Keynes! Don’t you ever think that. I had seen you defend your friend, knowing that you might get yourself hurt. That is what a true and good hero does, care for others. What you have done tonight is a true display of a hero,” Liiri said. “You’re good enough for me.”

“Aww~ Thanks Lir. You certainly know who to encourage others,” Jessica said smilingly, petting the kwami’s head affectionately.

“Wait, I have a question,” Jessica said, thinking about the time when she first got the miraculous.

“Hmm?”

“Why Techno Pirate had wings when he used you?” Jessica asked curiously. “It would probably be helpful so that Aeon doesn’t need to drag me around the city all the time.”

“Well, you’re still a teenager. Certain abilities of the miraculous can only be used after you become an adult,” Liiri explained.

“Wow, that’s a bummer,” Jessica said. “And when is that?” asked Jessica.

“After you come of age,” Liiri answered before taking another bite of the biscuit.

“Well, gives me something to look forward to in the future,” Jessica said.

“You don’t need wings to become a good hero Jess, you already have good heart,” Liiri assured. “Don’t let anything change your mind.,” Liiri encouraged. “You still have a long path ahead of you.”

“Yeah, I do,” Jessica agreed as she stood up, stretching herself and yawned.

“You’re really tired, Jess. Get some sleep,” Liiri advised.

“Yeah, I’m going to do that. After I take a quick wash,” Jessica said as she grabbed her clothes and towel from the closet.

“Don’t fall asleep in there,” Liiri reminded jokingly.

“I won’t,” Jessica answered chuckling.

After a while, Jessica came out of the bathroom and sat down on the chair as she dried her hair. Liiri just finished the biscuit and threw the wrapper into the dustbin beside the table. After finishing drying her hair, Jessica then walked towards the bed and sat on it while setting her phone alarm.

“Goodnight Lir,” Jessica said as she laid on the bed.

“Goodnight Jess,” Liiri said before turning the lights off and resting herself on the pillow besides Jessica.

It certainly has been quite hard adjusting to being an official heroine of the United Heroez and a miraculous holder. Jessica also knew that she still has a long way to go, at least she won’t be alone.

Flame opened his eyes, and looked around, he was cuffed and restrained to a chair in the middle of the cell. In front of him was Majestia and Knightowl, who was brandishing a new suit.

“Majestia and Knightowl, my pleasure to meet you,” Flame said calmly.

“What were you doing at the museum?” Knightowl interjected coldly.

“What do you think I was doing? Stealing stuff obviously,” Flame said sarcastically.

“United Heroez’s coms went down the same time you broke into the museum, we are inclined to think that there is something bigger at play here,” Majestia said.

“Hmm… You’re smart,” Flame said.

“Smarter than you,” Knightowl said. “Your plan was a flawed one from the beginning, what made you think you could break into the museum and get away with it?”

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting to get away with it,” Flame said snickering. “In fact, I wanted to be captured.”

“And why is that?” Knightowl asked.

“I bring a message,” Flame revealed. “The days of supers are numbered, the end for them is near.”

“Fat chance of that happening,” Majestia said.

“Kronos is coming for you all, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it,” Flame said as his mouth twisted into an evil smile.

“Kronos?” Knightowl asked curiously. “Is that your buyer?”

The superheroines didn’t get to hear whatever the man said as an explosion rocked the cell, filling the cell with smoke and dust. When the smoke finally cleared, the man was gone.

“How did this happen?” asked Knightowl puzzled. “This prison is supposed to be impenetrable.”

“Look,” Majestia said after noticing a card on the chair where Flame had been. Majestia picked it up and looked at the note.

“Till the next time we meet”

-Kronos


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm sure some of you may have noticed some hints of a future continuation. I might build a storyline off this concept depending on the feedback.  
> I'm still new at writing fics. Feel free to comment your thoughts and feedback about this fic.


End file.
